Ephemeral Love of Crimson Roses: Bizzare Fall ENG
by Lunar Maria
Summary: Everyone is connected by a red string called destiny. None of them objected if having their loved one's heart means having to wait up for 1000 years. Because destiny is like an estuary, sooner or later they will definitely meet each other. / AkatsukixRuka / KanamexRuka /


❝What is gone means what will come back.❞

.

.

.

PoV

Kain Akatsuki

.

.

.

Alternate Universe

.

.

.

Cochem, West German. 6 am.

Today was my first morning in autumn in Cochem, an old small town near the river which curved between the Eifel and Hunsrück, i lived here since my transfer in the early of spring. Somehow I found myself couldnt be patient to immediately open the window with two sashes on the wall of my room which painted by gray paint. Sounds of crane coming from the bustle of local people around the harbor faintly could be heard by me when my eyes had been freed from drowsiness. The first thing I felt when my palm feet stepped on the tiles of my room was a light jolt of chill which sedimented on the floor of my room all night, but it did not undo my intention to breathe fresh air in this autumn morning.

My body was already uncovered from my thick blanket by kind of offhand way and now it was crumpled in the gap between the bed and the wall of my room. Totally out of my attention. I got up from my bunk and i found my self topless as usual. Only my trousers which covered the leg of my tall built. As i ran my slender fingers backwards through my red hair, i walked closer to the window. It did feel strange cause i found my heart beating faster just like a teenager who was about to confess his feeling to his classmate, a beautiful girl who sat near the window of the class. Both of my hands were outstretched to open the hasp on the window sashes and once it was unlocked, immediately i pushed the window sashes out of the frame.

The things greeted me behind the window sashes was a cold breeze coming from the river and the hills across my flat, and what been captured by my golden eyes was the hills with vibrant and lively colors. The foliage of the trees that grew on the hills perfectly had metamorphosed. The yellow, red and brown foliage were compact forming a sequentially gradation of colors but still served a beautiful view which could solace my eyes.

My heart was lurched with my empty stomach suddenly felt like being bounced. Something invisible bursted up from the recesses of my chest, like if they were jostling and wanted to liberate themselves. I closed my eyelids then i inhaled the fresh air in this morning deeply, then slowly i exhaled them along with all life encumbrence that felt like squeezing my lungs.

 _A freedom..._

That word was the first thing which crossed my mind that was no longer hazy due to a dream i had last night. Again i inhaled and exhaled the fresh air till i opened my eyelids to enjoy the serene and quiet autumn morning in this small town which was inhabited by only 4.929 people.

The transfer i had to this small town wasnt unreasonable. I already finished and graduated from a medical school and after that i got an offer to work in this town to serve my dedication as a person who was tittled as a doctor. At the first time i got this offer, i found it pretty difficult to decide whether i had to accept it or not because my father also intended to hand me one of his business manifestations, which was an international hospital in Berlin. But i thought it was supposed to be no, i still needed some experiences in working as a doctor. At last, i decided to accept the offer and being trasferred to work in this small town was not sounded like a horrible idea.

 _And it was not the only reason behind it..._

Because i really had to leave Japan. Someone who still lived her life there needed much time to rethink and compose her self, whereas all thing i could do was just giving her the space. I never wanted to enforce the situation because of what i felt at the moment was not a compulsion. The feeling i felt was pure and grew as the time passed.

 _The time that i spent with her and it was not just a short time._

While both of my golden eyes still enjoyed the beautiful scenery in front of me, my thought already roamed crossing the ocean and continents, back to a prefecture in Japan, named Akita.

How was she doing? What things she had in this morning? Nah, i guessed she was ready and about to go to the backyard of her uncle's mansion where they planted so many kind of roses in various colors there, complete with a hood which covered her head, a pair of gloves and also a scissors and a pitchfork. The sakura and mahogany trees there must been withering.

I still could imagine that figure clearly, who was a pale-skinned young woman with her chestnut wavy long hair which reached her slim waist. Her pallor was so beautiful with a pair of brown eyes which was self-colored like coffee, so deep and serene. Her gaze which i usually got from her were the gloomy and stoic one, gave a nice view on her porcelain pallor and kind of impulsive expressions that rarely been showed by her.

 _And i found my self really loved all combination on her..._

Souen Ruka was the name which always i prayed in the morning until night came approaching me to get me a rest after working in hospital in this small town for my whole day.

That name was so pretty and perfect to reflect the elegance of her. From Ruka, _Ru_ meant Lapis Lazuli and _Ka_ meant beautiful and dainty. While from Souen which was her surname, where _Sou_ mean 'early' but the _kanji_ also had an obscure meaning which also meant 'strong fragrance', and _En_ meant a garden.

More facts again, those combinations seemed like really created by God only for her, what reflected and depicted there was just like the real of things i saw. Ruka, a beautiful and elegant woman i loved. My first love.

Although what things happened in the reality made me not having much time and chance to always stay next to her. No needed much effort nor time to reveal and know what she had inside her heart because i found my self could easily figure all thing out.

 _Ruka had someone that she loved and fact about that lucky person was not me._

Oftenly i felt my chest rumble along with an uncomfortable feeling which just instantly come up whenever i realized that Ruka's fascinated gaze and her sunny smile –which were rarely to be seen- were not aimed to me but for the person she loved. Yeah, that was hurting and all i could do just stayed silent, leaning on the wall or tree with my arms folded afront my chest, i closed my eyes and hoped that strange feelings to be gone as soon as possible. 

_"It means you're jealous."_

Once ever Hanabusa commented on what i felt and i didnt really want to respond over it because it only would made my cousin to inquire more queries and i was not really good at expressing and depicting my feelings.

I was not a romantic person. I was kind of a quiet guy, even since i were a kid. I preferred to watch over my surrounding, analyzing what was happened then took an act if only it was needed to be conducted.

And i was pretty aware that my golden eyes never left the beautiful figure of Ruka. The feeling and urge to protect her felt more stronger, like they grew up and oftenly i felt my chest crushed by its self whenever those feelings couldnt be expressed by me and forcefully i swallowed them again.

Nonetheless for two years back then, when i still paid her a visit frequently to Akita, i found those coffee-like eyes of her were so dim, sad and dejected like they just lost their ability to absorb the light and colors around them. Her flawless and porcelain pallor even looked spiritless with no reddish tinges which occasionally appeared on her cheeks. Ruka also looked more tinier, like she just lost 5-7 kilograms of her weight. That made her slight built looked so small and fragile. Her chestnut wavy long hair which usually looked so fresh and pretty, now just like a crown which just lost its shine of glory.

Seeing all change in her was not like it didnt give me any impacts, felt like being stabbed by a javelin with pointy trident. I squeezed my chest everytime i looked at that hurtful view and Ruka only took a flash glance towards me. Nonchalantly. Even more colder that the usual gaze of her and when i reached her tiny built to pull her into my arms, i felt like that i was embracing something so fragile and breakable if only i was reckless to tighten my embrace with her inside it, Ruka might been wrecked and perished into grain of dust.

Inside my embrace, Ruka was crying. Her sobs were silently escaped from her lips and it even sounded like a melody that able to break my heart into pieces. Hardly, Ruka tried to speak and told me about something which i never expected to happen between her sobs.

" _...K-Kaname... he j-just..."_

Traffic accident just seized the life of the person she loved since we were kid.

I found my self shocked deeply and my body felt all hurting. Both of my golden eyes got wider till they reached their maximum size when i heard the news.

Kuran Kaname was the name of the person she loved and i totally dont feel happy to hear the news about his death. I didnt even think that probably this was my chance and opportunity to have all of Ruka for my self and replaced Kaname in her heart. No, i didnt want to enforce a happiness to Ruka if she even was not able and ready yet to open the door of her heart to let a new happiness to come in.

That night, i spent my time together with her, laid on her bed which full by a nice scent of her body with her inside my embrace. At least i could share my body heat and warmth to her and being a person who could be leaned by her whenever i found her sobbing again with her trembling body everytime she recalled the figure of the person she loved.

" _Are you sure there's nothing left, Akatsuki?"_

The soft and graceful voice of Ruka deeply entered my ears while i opened my backpack and took a white envelope out that contained my ticket to Berlin. I just smiled faintly as the response, _"Ruka, you're the one who enforced me to let you help me packing my lugage."_

" _Ehem, sorry but i'm still here and dont forget that i also lent my hand in your 'packing party'."_

Seemingly Hanabusa didnt want to lost him self by Ruka as he folded his arms afront his torso. Both of his blonde eyebrows were furrowed yet his sapphire eyes were shimmering a prankful joy. I just shortly chuckled, wanting to reply him with a tease but i found it unnecessary. I didnt want to take any responsibilities that Hanabusa might sulked or i would end up being scolded by my mother.

The announcement about my flight could be heard through the speaker of the airport. Time to go. I muttered internally and along with a light smile, i averted my gaze to look at Ruka and Hanabusa. My cousin immediately gave me a bro-fist while Ruka just nodded her head slightly with one of her hands waving to me. Feeling like i had an urge to come hugging her tightly and inhaled the scent of her hair deeply, but once again i didnt want to enforce this feelings so i just reached my hand to softly pat her head, _"Alright guys, take care."_ I said to them then turned away to enter the entrance of the passenger loby.

I forced my self not to look back because i already promised to my self to leave Ruka for a while and gave her much time and space to compose her self. Ruka needed all that to heal her wounded heart and i really didnt mind to wait for her cause i believed that a true love wouldnt run leaving its own fate.

Sounds of thud coming from the door of my room took my thought back to Cochem, it was a knock on the door which always i heard in the morning like an alarm and for the very next, i would hear a voice of woman in high intonation.

"Doctor Cain, i suggest you to hurry coming to the dinning table and had your breakfast. You dont want to come late to Professor Oliver's conference, do you?"

The only person in this flat who kept calling me by my business name was Mrs. Dyen, the owner of this flat and also the housekeeper who was so strict and shrewish but i really didnt mind it since she had much resemblance to my mother. I meant, their scolding. I just stared at the door silently for a while, not giving any responses beside putting one of my hands into the pocket of my trousers and waiting for her to start knocking my door using the stick of her broom.

And it really happened. I just smiled a bit after chuckling briefly. Once again i averted my solemn gaze to the window which still opened. Both of my golden eyes now stared at an old building made of rocks which was popular as Reichsburg Castle. The castle was located on a big rock island above the town so it dominated the whole scenery. So many towers, fortressed and oriels gave an impression of a castle in the fairy tale and folklore. This mainly caused by Reichsburg Castle was included to one of some castles in German which been rebuilt and reconstructed to its original style and architecture after their total ruination. Satisfied enough by enjoying the view and also not wanting to make Mrs. Dyen's soprano voice got higher either –and made the attention of all people in this small town averted to their flat- immediately i walked to the door of my room then opened it. My light smile was still curved on my lips and casually i looked back at Mrs. Dyen's glare, " _Guten Morgen, Frau_ Dyen." I greeted her and coud be smelt by me an appetizing and sweet scent of coffee. Seemed like i had _muesli_ for my breakfast for this morning.

-end-

[ Author's note ]

I dont own Vampire Knight, it belongs to Matsuri Hino

You have my deep apology if you found some grammatical errors in this fanfiction due to me who is not an English native speaker. Happy reading!


End file.
